Sentiment
by SparklingSnowfall
Summary: Collection of Noblesse one-shots and drabbles focusing mainly on Rai and his relationships with others, Frankenstein in particular. Possible yaoi content. Rating may change. Rai/Franky
1. Chapter 1

_**Smile**_

Any gift was unusual, earrings even moreso. How strange for the Lord to give him such things. And yet, Cadis Etrama di Raizel was appreciative. In all of his millenia, gifts were far and few between.

Sir Raizel ran a finger over one of the earrings. These charms were obviously special. Power whispered around the metal crosses, reaching out and tugging at his own. Their purpose instantly became clear and he wasted no time choosing one. He squeezed the clamp around his ear, leaving the cross to dangle at the end of its short chain.

When the constant flow of a multitude of minds dulled within his own, some disappearing altogether, the Noblesse closed his eyes to enjoy the dimming cacophony. Sir Raizel watched the birds and listened to their chirps as he wondered if perhaps the Lord had sought to extend his life by restricting the power of the Noblesse to his body. Because of the wondrous changes inside his mind, the Lord's purpose mattered not.

Yes, truly, the earring set was a precious gift. The Noblesse could feel his own power collecting inside of his body, as opposed to spreading out across the land and sky. The other earring was far too precious to waste, however. This one seal was enough. He didn't want to completely cut himself off from the outside world.

Sniffing, he noted that with all of the other distractions dulled, the scent of salt water was now more pronounced. In the distance, he could hear the sound of the sea crashing against the cliffs. Sir Raizel breathed deep and momentarily closed his eyes, enjoying the song of birds and rustle of leaves, unrestricted by the constant flow of the other nobles' minds.

He closed the box holding the remaining cross and safely stowed it away, wondering if the nobles noticed the reduction in the amount of his power permeating the island.

The Lord might be a fickle creature and was, on rare occasions, a nuisance, drawing Sir Raizel out of his mansion and into a world in which he could never hope to take part. Nevertheless, this once, the Lord had truly been of service. Though Sir Raizel's isolation had been made more complete, the sun was now brighter, the air fresher, and the sounds crisper. His world had gained new dimensions.

Barely perceptible, for the first time in many centuries, the Noblesse smiled.


	2. Motive

_**Motive**_

* * *

_I claim artistic license with how Raizel's home morphs on its own. :) I had noted that his home had the appearance of a fortress in one of the flashbacks. A little fun in the next installment._

* * *

Only a week had passed since the Lord blessed Sir Raizel with the charmed crosses and already, Sir Raizel had begun experiencing the consequences of his imprisoned power. Lagus Tradio had been the first to visit and inquire after Sir Raizel's health. Today, there would be Zarga Siriana and Urokai Agvain.

The Noblesse could feel the approach of the two clan leaders. Hopefully, their intentions were better than those of Lagus, who had only hoped to find Sir Raizel in a weakened state. It hadn't taken much effort to discern his motives. Most nobles seemed unaware of how loudly they broadcast their thoughts and intentions. When in close proximity, ignoring the thoughts of others took great effort.

Sir Raizel closed his eyes and sighed in resignation, dreading the arrival of his next curious guests.

Urokai could be loud, boisterous, and verbose. The Noblesse attributed that to youth and a hot temper. Nevertheless, the redhead was one of the rare individuals who amused Sir Raizel. Zarga, on the other hand, was quiet and didn't waste words, his presence a tranquil backdrop against Urokai's rambunctious spirit. Still, for all of his brash behavior and loud thoughts, Urokai was brilliantly transparent, whereas Zarga could be difficult to decipher. Sir Raizel could do without Urokai's fawning, but the redhead's genuine desire to please warmed Sir Raizel's heart.

Though Urokai and Zarga displayed some small amount of tension when visiting, their thoughts and emotions always proved their motives. Sir Raizel didn't exactly consider them friends and he wasn't certain he could trust them enough to name them as allies. Visiting every few hundred years didn't exactly cultivate close relationships or strong partnerships.

That was exactly how it should be for one who may someday find it necessary to pass judgement and condemn another of his kind. The duty of the Noblesse required objective reasoning, something difficult to do in the subjective state of _friend _or _ally_. Considering this, Sir Raizel was all the more grateful for the Lord's gift. It would be difficult to accidently perceive something of a damning nature unless he was truly scanning another's mind. Accidental knowledge was now a thing of the past, something Sir Raizel could appreciate. He didn't enjoy killing.

A soft knock at the door drew the Noblesse from his musings. He turned as Urokai Agvain and Zarga Siriana entered the room.

"Cadis Etrama di Raizel," Zarga greeted with a nod.

Sir Raizel nodded in return then slid his eyes to the overly excited Urokai.

"Sir Raizel! How are you doing? Is everything all right? Is there anything I can get for you?" Urokai asked without taking a breath. A wide grin plastered his face and his eyes burned bright with pleasure to be in Sir Raizel's company.

"I am fine," Sir Raizel replied. It would be useless to ignore Urokai.

"The Lord asked us to come by and make certain you weren't suffering any potentially harmful side-effects from his gift," Zarga said and glanced at the earring. His normally dull red eyes were alight with curiosity. That was something Sir Raizel had never seen on Zarga.

"Are you sure?" Urokai asked.

Sir Raizel wanted to sigh, but merely nodded. He was beginning to turn toward the window when Urokai's inquisitive words stopped him.

"You know, this old fortress looks more like a proper manor now," Urokai commented, his eyes shining with curiosity.

Sir Raizel was a bit startled by the observation. He hadn't recently taken note of the building that sheltered him, his attention most often focused on the things he could see outside of his window. Glancing around at the room, he noticed the obvious changes. There was different, and more, furniture in the room. Instead of stiff and plain, the sitting pieces appeared quite comfortable. The windows were larger, and where they had been bare, curtains hung on each one. Was that actual wallpaper and carpet? Why hadn't he noticed the changes himself?

"Well, if you're fixing up the place, you must feel better!" Urokai said with a bright smile.

Sir Raizel wasn't certain how to respond. It had been millennia since the structure had changed. Had the charms made such a difference?

"We should report back to the Lord before he becomes impatient," Zarga said with a short bow of his head.

"True! He'll be glad that you're doing well, Sir Raizel," Urokai said with a short bow from the waist.

"Until we meet again, farewell," Zarga said and turned to leave with Urokai trailing behind.

Sir Raizel turned back to the window, paying special attention to the curtain that he hadn't even bothered to notice before. How many days or hours had it been there? Did the appearance on the outside of the building change as well? He supposed he would find out the next time the Lord called him out of his home.

The sound of Urokai and Zarga leaving his home drew Sir Raizel's attention. Urokai waved then turned back to continue following Zarga. As he watched the redhead disappear over the hill, the corners of Sir Raizel's lips turned down. Had he been anyone other than the Noblesse, Urokai may have made him a good friend.

The Noblesse reached up and touched the cross that dangled from his ear. Could the charm's barrier truly prevent the trickling away of his life? Did he really even care? His life would be long enough without it.

At least, there was the benefit of fewer nobles feeling the extent of Sir Raizel's power. Fewer would suspect him of being the one to hold the title of Noblesse, not that he ever went anywhere. Only those who knew his identity came to see him anyway. As it was, the Noblesse was little more than a shadow.

Now, he would be nothing more than a ghost.

* * *

_I do not own Noblesse or its characters_


	3. Apprehension

_**Apprehension**_

* * *

No matter how nicely worded, the Lord's invitation was absolutely clear; Sir Raizel's attendance at Raskreia's debutante ball was a requirement, not a request. The Lord knew how much Raizel detested crowds and noise. Why would he do this?

Raizel dropped the elegant invitation to the table and strolled back to his window. He tipped up his face to enjoy the rays from a bright full moon. The Lord's behavior never ceased to puzzle him. It seemed like only a few years ago that the Lord had given him the seals for his power. Not fifty years later, the Lord badgered him about to going live in the Lord's own castle.

That strange Lord was always up to something. Sir Raizel wondered if the Lord spent his nights colluding with the clan leaders to get him out of his home. He could imagine poor Gejutel sweating bullets while the Lord spouted out wild ideas. Knowing the Lord, it could easily happen.

There was one other thing Raizel knew about the Lord. He always had more than one motive for his actions, and Raizel didn't have a good track record of foreseeing the Lord's purposes. Whatever the reasons, Sir Raizel knew one thing; he was not going to be happy.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Noblesse or any of the characters.**  
**_

Sorry this is so short, but I needed a lead-in for what the Lord is about to do to Rai. Poor guy. :)


End file.
